sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Best Kill Award
Every month in SOTF, ever since V2, there have been contests for the Best Kill of the Month, an IU competition where the winner recieves a shiny new weapon, and the Best Death of the Month, where a handler receives an award for writing that month's best death. Starting in at least V3 and continued until V5, handlers who won Best Death were awarded roll nulls, but in V5 this was changed to the dead character being featured on the board's scrolling quote, as nulls were found to have too severe an effect on the balance of the game. V2 November '06 : Best Kill Award *Franco Sebberts for killing Marvin Hendrick *Blake Ross for killing Gregory Moyer : Best Death Award *Jotun for the death of Jameson Doeert December '06/January '07 : Best Kill Award *Ricky Callahan for killing Eric Silvstedt : Best Death Award *Megami for the death of Tanesha Lexx February '07 : Best Kill Award *Franco Sebberts for killing Stacy Holorson *Mariavel Varella for killing Nich Finlayson : Best Death Award *Nealosi for the death of Jackie Kovacs March '07 : Best Kill Award *Bryan Calvert for killing Kyle Rizea : Best Death Award *Leo for the deaths of Jack Russell and Mai Oshinari April '07 : Best Kill Award *Damien Carter-Madison for killing Eli McConnell *Huy Tran for killing Sam Sorenson : Best Death Award *Mitsuko2 for the deaths of Lee-Ann Collier, Seth Malvice, Walter Smith, and Sam Sorenson May '07 : Best Kill Award *Elizabeth Ebert for killing Penelope Withers : Best Death Award *CycoKiller for the death of Harry Constantine V3 February '08 : Best Kill Award *Nathanial Harris for killing Josh Goodman : Best Death Award *Riserugu for the death of Tegan Bianco March '08 : Best Kill Award *Julie Mikan for killing Owen Fontaine : Best Death Award *D0ddi0slave for the death of Ken Lawson April '08 : Best Kill Award *Adam Dodd for killing Gabriel Theobaldt and Ivye Dewley : Best Death Award *Clueless for the death of Simon Wood *Atomic Waffle for the deaths of Gabriel Theobaldt and Viktor Kurchatov June '08 : Best Kill Award *Lenny Priestly for killing Anna Vaan/Keiji Tanaka *Harry Tsai for killing Courtney Blaggé : Best Death Award *Megami for the death of Khrysta Lawrence July '08 : Best Kill Award *Lyn Burbank for killing Anthony Burbank : Best Death Award *Crash for the death of Jeff Marontate *Ciel for the death of Paul Smith August '08 : Best Kill Award *Matt Wittany, Dominica Shapiro, and Neil Sinclair for killing Nathanial Harris : Best Death Award *dinah_shore for the deaths of Jake Henkie and Lucy Arber September '08 : Best Kill Award *J. R. Rizzolo for killing Cara Scholte : Best Death Award *DetectiveArcher for the death of Petra Andrews November '08 : Best Kill Award *Alexis Machina for killing Vera Lang : Best Death Award *Crash for the death of Anna Grout December '08 : Best Kill Award *Alexis Machina for killing James Ellet : Best Death Award *CycoKiller for the death of Jessa Vanallen January '09 : Best Kill Award *Adam Reeves for killing Amanda Redder and Kathy Holden : Best Death Award *GameMaker for the death of Dawn Beckworth February '09 : Best Kill Award *J. R. Rizzolo for killing Emma Babineaux and Lyn Burbank : Best Death Award *Choic for the death of Danielle Champney V4 September '10 : Best Kill Award *Ivan Kuznetsov for killing Keith Christoph : Best Death Award *MurderWeasel for the death of Everett Taylor October '10 : Best Kill Award *Sarah Atwell for killing Eve Walker-Luther : Best Death Award *General Goose for the death of Augustus MacDougal *Hollyquin for the death of Maria Santiago November '10 : Best Kill Award *Ilario Fiametta III for killing Jackson Ockley : Best Death Award *Tagabasa for the death of Simon Fletcher December '10 : Best Kill Award *Jimmy Brennan for killing Phillip Ward : Best Death Award *Ruggahissy for the death of Ethan Kent January '11 : Best Kill Award *Tabitha "Tabi" Gweneth for killing Clio Gabriella : Best Death Award *Geno for the death of Richard Han February '11 : Best Kill Award *Rhory Anne Broderick for killing William Davis : Best Death Award *BetaKnight for the death of Aislyn McCreery March '11 : Best Kill Award *Alice Boucher for killing Sarah Atwell : Best Death Award *CaseyNuge for the death of Rena Peters *Faceinabook for the death of Winnie Clark April '11 : Best Kill Award *Josie Vernon for killing Sierra Manning : Best Death Award *storyspoiler for the death of Liz Polanski *Sean for the death of Milo Taylor May '11 : Best Kill Award *Kitty Gittschall for killing Michael Raynor *Alex White for killing Annaliese Hansen and Rosa Fiametta : Best Death Award *xylophonefairy for the death of Helen Wilson July '11 : Best Kill Award *Garry Villette for killing Kitty Gittschall : Best Death Award *Greg the Anti-Viking for the death of Morgan Leftowitz *Ciel for the death of Kitty Gittschall August '11 : Best Kill Award *Jimmy Brennan for killing Samya Franklin : Best Death Award *Jonny for the death of Charlotte DuClare V5 June '13 : Best Kill Award *Katarina Konipaski for killing Kelly Peterson : Best Death Award *Slamexo for the death of Gabriella Parker July '13 : Best Kill Award *Summer Simms for killing Naomi Bell : Best Death Award *Pippin for the death of Francis St. Ledger August '13 : Best Kill Award *Joachim Lovelace for killing Adonis Alba *Maximilian Sawyer for killing Lydia Robbins *Rosemary Michaels for killing Joey Caputo : Best Death Award *Iceblock for the death of Lauren Rowe (Post-Hiatus) January '14 : Best Kill Award *Amaranta Montalvo for killing Ray Gilbert : Best Death Award *MurderWeasel for the death of Steven Salazar February '14 : Best Kill Award *Hansel Williams for killing Theodore Fletcher :Best Death Award *Mimi for the death of Summer Simms March '14 : Best Kill Award *Andi Victorino for killing Garrett Wilde :Best Death Award *DocBalance for the death of Garrett Wilde April '14 : Best Kill Award *Maynard Francis Hurst for killing Adam Morgan :Best Death Award *bacon for the death of Jessica Murphy *Un-Persona for the death of Rutherford Roger Jr. May/June '14 : Best Kill Award *Katarina Konipaski for killing Rosemary Michaels :Best Death Award *MrMissMrs Random for the death of Rosemary Michaels July '14 : Best Kill Award *Hansel Williams for killing Marcus Leung *Ami Flynn for killing Maynard Francis Hurst :Best Death Award *D/N for the death of Deanna Hull *Ruggahissy for the death of Paris Ardennes August/September '14 : Best Kill Award *Gray Emerson for killing Sean Mulcahy :Best Death Award *dmboogie for the death of Michael Mitchellson V6 September '16 : Best Kill Award *Kimiko Kao for killing Cristo Morales : Best Death Award *dmboogie for the death of Harold Porter October '16 : Best Kill Award *Brendan Harte for killing Jeremiah Larkin : Best Death Award *General Goose for the death of Bradley Floyd November/December '16 : Best Kill Award *Kaitlyn Greene for killing Mia Rose : Best Death Award *Ruggahissy for the death of Caleb Diamond *Iceblock for the death of Wayne Cox January '17 : Best Kill Award *Caedyn Miller for killing Bridgette Sommerfeld : Best Death Award *Grim Wolf for the death of Taranis "Tara" Behzad February '17 : Best Kill Award *Jeremy Frasier for killing Junko Kurosawa : Best Death Award *CondorTalon for the death of Nancy Kyle March '17 : Best Kill Award *Amanda Tan for killing William McKinley : Best Death Award *D/N for the death of Kaitlyn Greene April '17 : Best Kill Award *Serena Waters for killing Jeremiah Fury : Best Death Award *Yugikun for the death of Jeremy Frasier May '17 : Best Kill Award *Matthew Moradi for killing Aiden Slattery : Best Death Award *D/N for the death of Aiden Slattery *Malloon for the death of Benjamin Lichter June '17 : Best Kill Award *Min-jae Parker for killing Brendan Harte : Best Death Award *MK Kilmarnock for the death of Coleen Reagan July '17 : Best Kill Award *Matthew Moradi for killing Serena Waters : Best Death Award *Namira for the death of Vincenzo/a Gatti August '17 : Best Death Award *Laurels for the death of Alba Reyes V7 July '19 : Best Kill Award *Blaise d'Aramitz for killing Dante Luciano Valerio : Best Death Award *Cicada for the death of Beryl Mahelona August '19 : Best Kill Award *Violet Schmidt for killing Kyle Harrison : Best Death Award *CondorTalon for the death of Cammy Walker-Grimsley September '19 : Best Kill Award *Erika Stieglitz for killing Blake Davis *Michael Froese for killing Camila Cañizares : Best Death Award *dmboogie for the death of Alexander Brooke October '19 : Best Kill Award *Nia Karahalios for killing William Dover : Best Death Award *Maraoone for the death of Joanne Coleman November '19 : Best Kill Award *Madison Springer for killing Nathan Coleman : Best Death Award *MK Kilmarnock for the death of Nathan Coleman Category:Game Mechanics